Making Time
by Su Freund
Summary: Weeks after their Halloween kiss and Jack and Sam's relationship hasn't developed any further A very late sequel to Trick or Treat, a Halloween fic


Title: Making Time

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Romance

Content Warnings: Minor use of mild language

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: 8

Spoilers: None

Fiction Rating: T

Summary: Weeks after their Halloween kiss and Jack and Sam's relationship hasn't developed any further

Sequel/Series Info: Sequel to Trick or Treat, a Halloween fic

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund.

File size: 52 KB

Archive: My site, Jackfic, SJD, FanFiction Net, Gateworld

Author's Note: I thought Trick or Treat needed a sequel so I hope you enjoy it. A little late as a sequel, but better late than never – perhaps. This was written before Threads aired, so strays away from canon a little. Thanks to Bonnie for beta reading this fic, as always, and (as Fulinn28) for making the book cover that illustrates this fic on our site.

**Making Time **

Shit happens! Jack had told Sam it was time but the time never arrived. After their meagre, but wonderful, two kisses on Halloween Jack and Sam had settled down for a cosy night with their two friends thinking they'd have plenty of time to sort everything else out between them later.

No further reference was made to the incident that night except for the glances they exchanged, which were duly noted by Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel felt pretty self satisfied, sensing that something had changed, but Jack had gone home when the other two left and muttered something about seeing Carter at the SGC.

Their time never came because, as is the way of things, the crap hit the fan and they hardly spoke except on business; hardly even had a chance to go home, never mind be together and sort something out. Both of them still longed for it but began to wonder if it had all been a dream, and the opportunity seemed to fade.

Sam recalled Jack's joke about haunting her on special occasions, and her quip about Thanksgiving, and conceived a plan. Although she believed this might be their opportunity she was nervous, tentative, and reluctant to make a direct move. Inviting 'the guys' around to her place seemed like a good option, or at least a partial solution. Problem was, Thanksgiving had come and gone without hardly a thought. So how about a make believe Thanksgiving? Why the heck not?

They'd enjoyed Halloween. She liked the idea of instigating another get together and it gave her an opportunity to see Jack socially in a safe environment; just in case. Although she wasn't totally sure what was so terrifying about seeing him alone but she knew that she didn't have the balls to ask.

He'd frequently entered her thoughts since that fateful kiss, as if he hadn't already been inside her head on a regular basis. Their kissing had been provocative, passionate, and very sensual. That, and the fact that Jack had all but confessed his feelings for her, should have made her confident about pushing for more, for what she really wanted, but it didn't.

The subject had not been broached since and she needed to confirm it was real. The glances they all too often exchanged should have been sufficient confirmation - they had been up to their necks in work - but he had never taken it further. She wondered whether he believed it was just a dream too.

Sam had broken up with Pete a couple of months before the events of Halloween. She realised she was making a mistake to marry him, that he didn't hold her heart, and that she loved Jack; she really, really loved Jack. So she had broken the engagement. Jack's reaction to the news had been understated and gave nothing away.

It was time to create that time he'd refer to; force an opportunity to explore that possibility. The e-mail she sent to her three friends read:

"We've hardly had a chance to talk lately, apart from work, so how about coming around to mine to celebrate Thanksgiving. A little late, perhaps, but it could be fun to fake it. I'll supply the turkey and trimmings, you bring dessert and drinks.

All disasters, accidents and Goa'uld attacks are suspended for the duration by order of

Lt Colonel Samantha Carter"

Jack grinned when he read it. He'd been thinking about Thanksgiving, the remarks that had passed between them that night and, of course, the kissing - thinking he'd missed an opportunity. Now she was providing him with one. Regretting his inaction, he was also worried that it had all been a heat of the moment thing for Sam. He'd considered acting on his feelings many times since Sam had dumped Pete and was more than pleasantly surprised by that event; ecstatic.

On Halloween he'd exposed something of his feelings at last, and it felt good. Her mail prompted him to wonder if this was their chance. He hoped so. When everything fell apart after Halloween, time seemed to evaporate – it was always "I'll sort it out with Sam tomorrow". Now she was making the time. Did he have the courage to go through with it? Did she? There was only one way to find out.

He replied:

"Fun, Carter? You finally figured out what that is? No labs and experiments? No naquada generators? Who'd guess?

Thanksgiving sounds great. I'll bring pumpkin pie and some booze.

O'Neill"

Brevity was best, he thought, hoping she was amused not pissed by his sarcasm. She did seem to get his sense of humor so he figured she would laugh, and she did. He debated whether to call her Sam and sign it Jack, changing it at the last moment, not wanting to push too hard, but he determined to go for it at her 'Thanksgiving' dinner, come what may. By the end of that evening he would know, and so would she. It was time.

Sam spent all day preparing the meal. It was a long time since she'd roasted turkey and she hoped her culinary skills were up to it; she didn't have time to cook much but recalled she'd once been able to. She was ticking a mental checklist; cranberry sauce – check; turkey – check; corn – check, and so on. Along with the anticipated pumpkin pie the meal was complete.

She was pleased with her efforts and, looking at the time, decided she could now get ready. The table was set and everything looked special right down to the candles she'd decided should be the primary source of lighting. She wanted to create the right ambience.

Jack had thirty minutes flat to get ready and out of his house if he was going to make it to Carter's on time. He was pleased that he'd chosen what he would wear about three days beforehand, or he would have been scouring his wardrobe for the right thing for at least twice as long as that. Hoping to make the right impression, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he turned up. He was wearing a tux, the full works. That would be a shocker!

So that he felt less conspicuous he had asked both Daniel and Teal'c to dress up too, on the premise that he wanted to make Carter's meal special. He wasn't fooling his friends and deep down he knew it. Daniel and Teal'c had merely exchanged knowing smiles and made some covert plans of their own.

Sam decided to dress for dinner. The General and the others might turn up in jeans and T-shirts but she wanted to look special for Jack. Her nerves were increasingly frayed as the agreed arrival time drew near and she examined her appearance and preparations, declaring herself as satisfied as she ever would be. The phone rang. It was Daniel.

"Sorry Sam, I'm not going to be able to make it. Something really amazing has turned up. You don't mind too much do you?" He was breathless and excited.

She understood Daniel and his enthusiasm about "something really amazing". In some respects they were alike; got carried away by their own fascination with the work they did. They talked for a while. She was disappointed, sure, but would live with his absence. As long as Jack was there; he had to come. This was what she really wanted.

When Daniel put the phone down he turned to Teal'c.

"Was that okay Teal'c?" he asked. "Do you think it sounded genuine?"

"I am sure that you are worthy of what you Tauri call an Academy Award. An interesting, but pointless, ritual." Teal'c bowed to his friend who laughed. Teal'c watched the Oscars? Who would of guessed?

"Your turn." Daniel replied smiling and winking at his friend.

"Indeed."

Teal'c was uncomfortable lying to Colonel Carter, but approved of the reasons. Ten minutes later Sam put the phone down, smelling a rat but smiling smugly to herself. Her team were playing matchmaker. Cute! The idea of being alone with Jack for the evening both terrified and thrilled her and her heart began to race in anticipation, matching the pace of the butterflies in her stomach. If Jack rang to cancel she'd be so pissed.

He didn't. The knock on her door proclaimed his arrival and she rushed to answer, nervous but elated. 'Oh my God, he looks… he looks… wow!" she thought as she saw him. Jack's thoughts matched hers. They stared at each other appraisingly, and it was obvious to both that they liked what they saw very much. She was flattered by the look in his eye and Jack could see that Sam was stunned. He smiled, deciding to speak his mind for once.

"You look beautiful Sam."

He reached for her hand, raising it to his lips and brushing it with them in a soft kiss, gently letting go immediately, but maintaining eye contact. Sam wanted to melt in a puddle right there in her hallway, and blushed bright red, but smiled.

"Th-thank you," She stammered, "you look pretty sharp yourself Sir." He merely raised his eyebrows in both an acknowledgment and an enquiry.

"No Sir, no Carter, just Jack and Sam, okay?"

"Sure Jack. You'd better come in."

She couldn't believe he'd chosen to wear a tux. He looked incredible in it; debonair and dashing. She knew he hated wearing suits and also why he had worn it. He wanted to impress her and it worked. She was wearing an evening gown; it was blue silk, soft and flowing but clinging to her curves in a way that made Jack think his eyes might have popped out of his head when she opened the door.

He was entranced; always had been but this was something else. She'd dressed up for him and that made him feel special. She looked truly spectacular, unexpectedly seductive, and he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her on the spot. Their Halloween kisses had left him wanting more and he longed to repeat that experience, and take it further, but it would wait until after dinner.

"Daniel and Teal'c arrived yet?"

"They aren't coming."

"What?"

"You don't mind do you? They cancelled." She shrugged in a way that he could have thought was careless, but knew that wasn't what she was feeling.

"Mind? You're kidding right?" he smiled, thinking 'good for Daniel and Teal'c, the sneaky sons of bitches'. Continuing he said, in a muted tone, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do than eat Thanksgiving dinner alone with you Sam."

She had that melting feeling again. He had a habit of doing that to her and she wondered if she did it to him too. She was beginning to suspect she did and that pleased her.

"Me too." She captured his eyes briefly and then looked away nervously, suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Drink?" She needed to be doing something other than standing facing Jack in her hallway. "I hope you're hungry because I've made enough to feed a small army." She continued as she led him towards her perfectly set table.

"We are a small army." He quipped, gasping when he saw all the candles and perfect place settings.

Dinner smelled good, and so did Sam; he had noticed that when he kissed her hand. He knew which one he'd rather be eating but they both needed to relax first. Jack was kind of jittery and figured Sam was too. This was the first time they had ever been alone in this way; the first time they were both expectant of something happening between them.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble Sam." He said as she poured them a drink, "I hope it was worth it just for me."

"I did it just for you Jack."

It was his turn to blush. He couldn't help himself and wasn't even sure why her words caused him to. He shouldn't have been surprised but was, and flattered too. Their hands touched as she passed him his drink and they both felt the spark ignite. The expression on Jack's face told Sam that she wasn't the only one that was nervous tonight.

"I meant what I said at Halloween, Sam, that it's time for us. It is what you want isn't it?"

"Yes." She smiled at his sharp intake of breath. "You doubt it?"

"Yes. No. Well… you know…"

Haltingly he touched her face, just as he had that Halloween and bent to kiss her. She responded enthusiastically. Then a noise from the kitchen startled Sam and she withdrew.

"Sorry. Dinner." She pointed helplessly towards the kitchen.

"Sam, for crying out loud, do you have to suck the fun out of this?" Jack exclaimed and she laughed. He was right. She'd spoiled their moment, but there would be other moments, many of them, that much was clear.

"You know me, Jack, fun sucker extraordinaire." She grinned, "Don't you want to eat?"

"I want to eat you."

"Ummm… sounds good. Later?"

"I can wait." He kissed her neck, snaking his arms around her. "You're worth waiting for Sam."

"You do say the nicest things." She kissed his neck too.

"I mean it."

"I know you do."

So they both got practical, Jack helping her finish off the dinner. She carried the turkey to the table and had a glint in her eye when she spoke.

"Are you a leg or a breast man Jack?"

"Nothing like a bit of leg." He said eyeing her up and down appreciatively. "On the other hand, breast is pretty good too." His eyes sparkled with amusement and he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Sam giggled and felt herself flush as his eyes bored into hers. She put the turkey down before she dropped it.

"I hope this food is okay."

"It smells great, but if you're worried about the way to a man's heart being through his stomach, Sam, you got my heart a long time ago."

Her heart lurched at these words. From Jack O'Neill this was pretty romantic stuff and a little unexpected.

"I didn't realise you were such a romantic, Jack."

"Come from a long line of 'em. The O'Neills are renowned for it don't you know?" He used a passable Irish accent as he spoke and suddenly pulled her to him once more, possessing her mouth in a kiss. "Okay, let's eat. Then we can get on to dessert, and I don't mean pumpkin pie." Sam giggled again.

"I was kind of looking forward to the pumpkin pie, Mr Pumpkin Head." Sam referred to the pumpkin mask he'd worn on Halloween.

"That's me for dessert then?" His smile made her heart flutter.

"Ummm… maybe we ought to skip the main course." She teased, running her fingers down his back. "We could order pizza later."

"Pizza sounds good, but I think we ought to talk turkey." He joked and Sam groaned.

Their playful banter continued on and off over dinner. Sometimes there were uncomfortable pauses because neither of them quite knew how to handle this new situation they were in. Jack managed to diffuse the awkward silences with a smart ass quip, making Sam laugh, which always delighted him. After the turkey dinner they ate pumpkin pie and then made out a little on Sam's couch.

"I'm glad Daniel and Teal'c didn't come tonight." Jack declared.

"Me too. Very convenient, though, don't you think?"

"We were set up. Good old Danny and T."

"I'll drink to that." She nipped his earlobe affectionately with her teeth.

"Sam, I'm not gonna wake up tomorrow and find this was a dream am I?" Jack asked.

"No dream. Actually, I hope you're gonna wake up with blond hair in your face in the morning Jack."

"Oh? Is it time for that dessert you hinted at earlier?"

He yearned to make love to her, hold her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She said nothing in response to his question, but nodded, and he took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Their lovemaking was tenuous at first, turning quickly to passion. Both felt complete in each other's arms.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He said and then kissed her, believing that this year he really did have a lot to be thankful for. "Best I ever had."

He meant those words in every conceivable way possible and sighed contentedly, pulling her closer. He was so looking forward to waking up with that blonde hair in his face next morning. Jack smiled and dozed off thinking about how great life was. Simply the best!

The End


End file.
